


You Mean So Much To Me, Anything I do, It's For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Legacy Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arcade, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother & Sister Time, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Family time, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Medical, Medical Procedure, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reovery, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary was making sure that Five-O Taskforce, who is her ohana too, takes time out, so they can have a life of their own, She steps up & makes sure that Steve is taken care of, So Danny is not worried, What do the siblings say to each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Mary was making sure that Five-O Taskforce, who is her ohana too, takes time out, so they can have a life of their own, She steps up & makes sure that Steve is taken care of, So Danny is not worried, What do the siblings say to each other?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"You sure that you don't me to stay, Mare ?, It's no trouble, Me & the kids could find something to do here", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said to his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett's sister, Mary-Ann McGarrett, who came in to help make sure that Steve is recovering from the biopsy well, Even if he was feeling better, The Five-O Ohana thought it wouldn't hurt to take a little extra time off.

 

"We will be fine, Danny, Have some fun with Gracie & Charlie, Tell them that Aunt Mary & Joanie loves them to the moon & back again, okay ?", The Blond Detective nodded, & went over to his lover, & kissed him on the forehead, "Hey, Baby, You enjoy your time with your sister, & niece, If you need me, Call me, okay ?", "I will, I love you, Danno", "Love you back, Super Seal", & he went out to have his afternoon of fun, He knew that his kids would help him be in a better mood.

 

"So, Baby Brother, Tell me what's been going on ?", Steve filled his sister in on everything that went on in his life, & he reassured her with this, "Despite the crappy timings, I am good, & I am happy, Since Danny & those wonderful kids have been in my life", Mary nodded with a smile, "That's good, You deserve it", & he suddenly felt a bit tired, "If you don't mind, I think I want to take a nap now", & Mary said, "Good idea, I think I will too with Joanie", She gathered up her daughter, & followed her brother, & they went into their rooms.

 

Charles "Charlie" William Edwards & Grace Williams were having fun at the local arcade with their father, Who also sprung for pizza for dinner, & he made sure that they had enough time to play, before they eat, & then do one more round before they head for home. "Is Uncle Steve gonna be okay ?", The Five-Year Old Boy asked, as he expressed his eyes up at him, "Yeah, He **_will be_** fine, Tiger, He just needs to get some rest,  & he will be his super seal self again", Grace piped up, "Yeah, You see, Uncle Steve was really sick, Like you, Charlie, So they did an operation, & gave him some medicine to make him feel better", Charlie nodded & asked this of his father.

 

"Can we win him a prize ?, That would make him feel a lot better, Danno", Danny & Grace looked at each other,& they both looked down at the little boy, "That's a great idea", Grace said brightly, "It sure is, Let's finish our pizza, We will win him a prize first, Then play some more games", The Children nodded at his approval, & they went to carry out his plan.

 

Mary-Ann made a very nice meal, & Steve woke up & went straight to the kitchen, He watched from the doorway & said with a smile, "I am so proud of the woman you are becoming, Mare, Also, You are a fabulous mother to Joanie", "Thank you, That means a lot", The Blond McGarrett said, as she ushered into a seat near Joan, who cried, "Unca Steeve, Sit wif me !", & he smiled, as he gave his niece attention, as his sister was serving up their meal. She said, "You mean so much to me, Anything I do, It's for you", Steve smiled, as he leaned up & kissed her cheek.

 

Afterwards, Mary was serving up some Apple Pie with some ice cream on the side, as she was doing that, They talked for awhile, "You are one lucky guy, Big Brother, That man & those kids love you to death & pieces", Danny & the kids showed up at the right time, & Mary-Ann smiled, as she greeted them, The Beautiful McGarrett served them all dessert. Then, The Kids surprised Steve with their gift, & he loved it, "Mary's right, I am a lucky man", Steve said with a smile, thinking to himself, as he watched his family have fun with each other.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
